1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mesh back of a chair, more particularly one, which has a smooth separating plate positioned between an elastic mesh part and an adjustable waist support unit thereof for preventing the waist support unit from rubbing and causing wear to the mesh part while the waist support unit is being adjusted in height.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Chair backs are usually made by means of wrapping leather or cloth around wooden or plastic main bodies thereof. Such chair backs are likely to make the sitters feel hot and uncomfortable at their backs, especially in summer, because air cannot travel through them. Another chair back is provided, which is comprised of a loop-shaped frame, and a mesh, which has large elasticity, and which is positioned over and secured to the frame. Such mesh back of a chair allows air to travel through it therefore sitters won't feel uncomfortably hot at their backs even if they have been sitting on the chair for a long time in summer. However, one is prone to have sore waist and painful back after having been seated in the chair for a long period of time because the mesh of such chair back can't support their backs in a proper position effectively.
To overcome the above disadvantages, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an improvement 10 on a chair is provided, of which the back includes a mesh 1, a loop-shaped frame 11, and a waist support 2 connected to the frame 11. The mesh 1 is positioned over and securely connected to the frame 11. The loop-shaped frame 11 has two vertical slots 111 at left ad right upright portions thereof, and two stick-shaped portions 112 next to the slots 111. The waist support 2 has two fitting hooks 21 at two ends thereof. The waist support 2 is connected to the frame 11 with the fitting hooks 21 being passed through respective ones of the vertical slots 111, and tightly gripping respective ones of the stick-shaped portions 112 of the frame 11; normally, the waist support 2 is steady on the frame 11, and it can be relocated to a different height to suit the sitter. Therefore, one can't have a painful back or sore waist after having been seated on the chair for a long time.
However, because the mesh 1 is rough, and the waist support 2 touches the mesh 1, the waist support 2 will rub the mesh 1 when it is up and down displaced for adjustment of the height. Consequently, the waist support 2 can't move smoothly, and it will cause wear and breakage of the mesh 1.